The normal, but yet hard life
by Larissa243
Summary: The normal life has come to Death City. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki and the Thompson Sisters live in a huge apartment and have to face the normal teenage problems. What will happen? Will relationships get destroyed? Will they lose their best friends? Will there be a happy end? You need to find out. SoulxMaka Black StarxTsubaki KidxLiz (Lemon). I do not own Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

Description:Maka, Soul, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki and the Thompson Sister live together in a huge apartment. There are no meisters and weapons they are just normal teenagers, who have to face the problems of everyday.

(A/N): Hello, this is my first story and I hope it hasn't too much mistakes in it. I played for so log with the idea of doing a fanfic but wasn't sure if I should do it, but nevermind I hope u all like it.^^ SoulxMaka, Black StarxTsubaki, KidxLiz and Patty will be single, but not all the time (lemon). Please review and give me constructive feedback.

* * *

"This time I will defeat you", screamed Black Star.

"You play too bad, you would never be able to defeat me", answered Soul with a boring expression on his face, because Black Star wasn't good at playing video games.

When the game finally was over Black Star tossed his controller angrily against the wall.

"Another win for me, it's so uncool to play with you. I could play with one hand and still defeat you", said Soul with a light grin on his face.

"Shut up, Soul! I'm the man who will be greater than the gods!", shouted Black Star.

"Haha, you are too weak to beat the gods, you can't even beat me in a video game, neither can you beat me in the real life", said Soul

"Was that a challenge, jerk?", said Black Star with a slow and deep voice.

"Maybe", Soul was already ready for an attack. Black Star clenched his teeth and wanted to punch Soul in the face, but Soul easily dodged and counterattacked. The two guys destroyed half of their apartment, when a women came in. It was none other than Maka, which had an angry expression on her face, because she saw that chaos they two created.

"You two can't be left alone for ten minutes? I was only shopping and you destroyed our apartment, look at this chaos, I hope you guys have a good excuse for that shit! Childish and stupid at the same time", scolded make these two.

"Shut up, women! I am the man who _is greater _than the gods, u can't speak in that way with me!", grunted Black Star.

"You dare to speak in that way with me! MAKA-CHOP!", she shouted. A loud _thuck _was heard, because the book hit Black Star hard on his head.  
A ton of blood came out of his head and he went unconsciousness. Soul gulped and was afraid like never before. He knew that they made some serious shit before, but today Maka was totally enraged.

"Maka, is everything alright? You seem so, uhm you know, mega angry. I know we have done some shit, but you nearly killed Black Star, I only want to be sure that everything is alright with you", asked Soul. Maka sighed loud.

"Met my dad in town, he pisses me off more than you guys.", mumbled Maka. "I am tired, I will take a nap, when I wake up there is everything clean you got me?", added Maka.

"Sure", responded Soul.

'Man, I was scared to death just now, that was so UNCOOL. What's up with her lately, she is soo strange.' After he cleaned up the mess he tried to wake up Black Star, who was still lying on the floor.

"Ungh, what's up with her? This time it really hurted", complained Black Star.

"Dunno, dude, she said she met her dad today and that really pissed her off, you know that she hates her dad", said Soul

"How can u like that Girl, she's like a sister for me, but I could never fell in love with her. I mean look at her brutal, book-smart, underdeveloped, harsh and a control freak, and you are strong, rich, cool, dumb as fuck and the hottest guy in Shibusen right after me, but i don't need to mention that" Black Star laughed loud.

"Yeah, I know, but yet I love her I don't know why but I like how she looks, smells and even talks", sighed Soul, his crimson red eyes looked kinda sad.

"Your are so weird Soul, but you will have your reasons. Are the other still don't home yet?", asked Black Star

"Nope, are you missing Tsubaki, or should I better call her your girlfriend?", asked Soul with a big grin over his face. Black Star's jaw dropped and he didn't know what do say.

"W-w-why should you call her my girlfriend I mean we are not, dating or something like that", Black Star stumbled.

"Bro, you can't lie, next time if you have some 'romantic time' you should close the door.", Soul said this with a small grin on his face.

Black Star sighed and begged Soul not to tell everyone. Soul didn't know why, but he gave him his word. Soul switched his console on and asked Black Star, if he want to lose again. Black Star accepted the challenge and they played for hours. Soon it was late in the night and Black Star was tired and he decided to go in the bed. Soul began to worry about Maka, because he didn't hear anything of her for hours and decided to go look for her. He knocked softly on the door and waited that she let him in.

"Who is it?", asked in a sweet voice. Soul heart skipped a beat as he heard her beautiful voice. He truly did love her.

"It's me, Soul. I was a bit worried, because I didn't hear anything of you", Soul responded.

"Come in, I am bored", she giggled. He slowly opened her door and saw the girl he loved in a cute pyjama and with sexy lip-gloss on her lips, he never saw her with lip-gloss and he liked what he saw.

"Maka, you look really cute, I mean-", Soul wasn't finish with his sentence but was cut off by Maka.

"Thank you", she smiled. He never found a situation awkward like this, he wanted to say something and didn't know what, he lost all his coolness that he had.

"Where are Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki are they still don't home yet?", Maka asked.

"Nope, but it's not unusual for them to be so long away", answered Soul. Maka was getting up from the bed and getting closer to Soul. Her eyes met.

"And where is Black Star? Does he sleep already?", She asked again. 'Why does she want to know all that stuff.'

"Yeah, why do you want to know all this things?", Soul looked quite puzzled.

"Soul, I heard what u said to Black Star, that you love me, and maybe I feel something for you too. We know each other for more than 10 years and my feelings for you growed since then", Maka whispered in his ear.

"Why didn't you say something earlier", Soul asked.

"You are really slow sometimes. I didnt tell you something, because I was afraid you wouldn't like me." Maka turned slightly red and closed her eyes and was ready to be kissed. Soul gulped, grabbed her waist and kissed her lips softly. As they parted Maka grabbed Soul's hand and leader him to her bed. Where they kissed again, but harder this time. Maka took off Soul's black t-shirt and stroked his strong abs.

"Maka? What happened to you? We just said that we love each other and now you start undressing me. Isn't that a bit quick?", Soul asked.

"Don't u like it? I just wanted to do this for sooo long and i can't resist anymore.", Maka said as she took of her own shirt. Soul gulped and became a bit nervous.

"Don't be afraid" Maka giggled. "It's my first time also and you won't do anything wrong." Soul gulped again, but now opened her bra and looked at her pink and beautiful nipples. He started slowly massaging the left breast and sucked on her right. Maka moaned and that turned Soul on.

"Sorry", Maka moaned and painted hard "but can we stop here", Maka asked in a soft voice.

"Why now", Soul groaned slightly pissed, because his little fellow was itching and made it uncomfortable in his pants. "But if insist", Soul added. Soul kissed her once again. Soul wanted to go in his bedroom and get some sleep, but Maka didn't let him.

"Stay here, please", Maka begged. Soul obeyed and stayed in her bed. She came closer to his breast and rested her head on it.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day Soul was up first and saw the most beautiful girl cuddling with him. He still wasn't sure, if this was a dream or if he actually had kissed Maka the other day; but, he didn't mind even though it was a dream, it would still satisfy him. Soul checked the clock, he saw that it was pretty late and wanted to get up. Yet he can't just leave Maka, it might make her think that she was only a one-night stand or just a stress reliever.

"She sure is lazy", he mumbled as he stroked her hair, he couldn't believe how beautiful the girl was. Soul decided to cuddle a bit longer with her; she was the girl he loved after all.

In the living room Black Star and Tsubaki were watching TV and had a little conversation. Black Star was bragging how he kicked Soul's ass in the video game and that he was the best in every game. Tsubaki just sat there and listened to Black Star with a happy expression on the face. Soul would never understand what Tsubaki saw in Black Star and sometimes she wondered too, but something in her said that Black Star was the right for her. Black Star was also happy with her, all the girls in school didn't like him that much because of his loud and brutal personality, but Tsubaki was the first girl who accepted him for who he was.

"Tsubaki, I am so awesome. Nobody in the world could be as perfect as me. I am more than a mortal, I am a_GOD_." Black Star screamed.

"Sure you are Black Star", Tsubaki giggled. "You would marry yourself if you could"

"Nah, I would rather marry you. I am perfect I know, but so are you." He said that as a light blush arose from his cheeks

"Black Star that was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me", she leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Tsubaki", said Black Star when their lips parted.

"I love you too. So, do you still want to keep our love as a secret, I mean, we've already dated for 3 weeks now." asked Tsubaki.

"You're probably right, but let's not tell them just yet, I want to know how long they take to figure out", Black Star smirked. "Oh, and Soul already knows it, he heard us having sex", added Black Star.

"That's 'cause you're so noisy, you don't need to scream into every thrust 'I AM THE BEST', but where is Soul anyways?" Tsubaki said with an annoyed look on her face. Black Star laughed and mumbled that he is the best.

"You aren't even close to becoming the best", said the white-haired boy. Black Star laughed as he saw Soul exiting of Maka's bedroom. Soul gave him a death glare with his crimson red eyes and the blue haired boy just laughed louder.

"You fucked Maka, you fucked Maka,_you_fucked_Maka_, I just can't believe it. How was it, big boy?", Black Star couldn't stop laughing, Tsubaki punched him softly on his arm and which was a sign to shut up, for the first time in his life Black Star obeyed. Soul nodded thankfully to Tsubaki. Soul quickly made himself a coffee and sat down also on the couch to watch TV with them. The blue haired boy couldn't stop looking at him with a dumb smile, Tsubaki wanted also to know what exactly happened between them, but didn't ask such an impolite question. Soul sighed loud.

"No I didn't have sex with her, so you can quit with the dumb smile" Soul said with a rather pissed voice. Black Star's smile became bigger and bigger. Soul sighed again.

"We just kissed and a bit breast-action for me but that was all, and now stop the smile, or you will be Death Star", added Soul. Tsubaki laughed at his dumb joke. A loud yawn came out from Liz & Patty's room, which could only mean that Liz and Patty have already woken up. The two looked totally tired and both had headaches. Tsubaki smiled.

"You two drank too much last night, you guys nearly danced naked on the table", Tsubaki giggled. "Underage drinking is a bad thing you know", Tsubaki added.

"You're 17 too and drunk at least 20 Margaritas", Liz said in a silent voice, because of her bad headache. Tsubaki giggled. (A/N: In this Fanfiction alcohol is legalized at 18, but they're all 17, just wanted to mention it)

"But I have no headache; I don't get easily drunk like you two. Oh right, you guys need some aspirin right? I'll go get you guys some", Tsubaki stood up and looked for some medicine.

"So you had fun?" asked Soul with a grin on his face. As Soul's eyes met Patty, she blushed heavily. Patty had a long time a crush on Soul, she tried to flirt with him often, but Soul didn't notice it.

"YEAH, it was totally awesome, the music was like BRZZ-BUMMTSS and WHOOP WHOOP", Patty mentioned and put her hands in the air. Soul and Black Star grinned.

"I'm happy to hear that, but you're still totally drunk aren't you?" Soul said with a toothy grin.

"Not totally, but yes", she giggled. She wanted him so bad right now, she didn't know why. She would give everything to strip her clothes off and have some hot sex with him. She wanted to smell his perfume, she wanted to touch him all over his smoking hot body, she wanted him and no one else that badly.

"Hey, where the hell is Kid normally he gets up at 8:00 o'clock, because that time is so symmetric", Black Star asked.

"Dunno, didn't see him for a long time, but I'm sure he walked with us home", Liz answered. Black Star was getting up from the couch to look in Kid's room for him, but it was totally empty. Black Star shrugged.

"He isn't here and Soul what's the matter with Maka? I didn't here a single sound from her.", asked Black Star.

"Maka will be alright, but I really wonder where Kid is?" Soul looked really worried to the others. Just a minute later a door opened and a girl came out of her room, she looked totally tired and half asleep, it was none other then Maka. Black Star grinned at Soul.

"Morning, Maka. Do you want some coffee?" said Tsubaki. Maka looked at Tsubaki nodded and headed for the bathroom.

"AH!", Maka shrieked. EVeryone turned towards her direction looking quite puzzled.

"W-w-w-what the hell? Kid is sitting on the toilet. With _no_ pants on!" Maka screamed again.

"All of you should stop drinking alcohol. Every weekend the same shit happens with you guys." Soul said in a pissed voice. Soul grabbed Kid's pants and pulled them back on Kid. Kid, who has slept until now, began to wake up slowly. He looked confused, as to why he sat on the toilet and screamed how messy and unsymmetrical he looked. Soul decided the best thing to do was to put him in his bed, because he was also still drunk.

"That was so uncool" Soul groaned. Black Star laughed and again, made a dumb face expression.

"And how long is Kid's penis?" Black Star just couldn't stop laughing.

"Bigger than yours. Maka can we talk for a moment?", he asked. Maka nodded and walked in her room. Black Star added that they would finally have sex. Liz and Patty looked quite puzzled and Patty got a bit jealous.

"Maka we need to talk. What exactly happened yesterday and what does it mean?" Soul asked. Maka's beautiful brilliant green eyes met the crimson red eyes of Soul.

"Isn't it clear what happened? I said that I love you and you said you love me also, we kissed and you know that other thing we did." Maka blushed as she said the last part.

"So do we become a couple now?" Soul wasn't sure what do say, this situation was quite embarrassing for him and he didn't know why.

"The coolest and hottest guy in school doesn't know to handle such a situation. Could it be that you never had a girlfriend?" Maka smirked.

"Yeah, I never had one. I've always waited for you Maka." Soul pulled Maka closer to himself and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Soul, I love you", Maka moaned. Soul kissed her again, but not so passionate it was more like a wild kiss. Soul started undressing her pajamas. He saw her beautiful bra and tossed her onto the bed. The bra was taken off by Maka and Soul started to massage her small, but sexy tits. His member was already hard as stone. Maka couldn't resist and took his pants off. She was shocked at how hard he already was. Now she took off his underpants and saw his member fully erected. Maka couldn't wait and put his penis into her mouth.

"Maka we shouldn't do this the others are waiting for us" Soul moaned. Maka ignored his words and sucked harder on his cock. Soul moaned.

"Maka, ugh, I can't h-hold back anymore soon I will come", Soul stuttered. Maka took his penis out of her mouth and just stroked it. It didn't take long for Soul to cum and shoot his load all over Maka's bed. He moaned loud, but not too loud that the others could hear him.

"Maka, I am sorry, but I-"

"Shhhh, its okay now kiss me", Maka said. Soul gave her a long and intensive kiss. Soon after, Soul put his clothes again and laced his fingers into Maka's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N): So this chapter took me longer than I thought, but I had fun writing it. Also I now have a beta-reader so the grammar and spelling will get much better. Please review, I really need to know what you like and what you don't like. So have fun reading this chapter, I hope you will enjoy it. Ohh I forgot to tell in this story Chrona is 12 and Blair is 6 years old.

* * *

As they opened the door, the others glanced at Soul and Maka, who were holding hands. Black Star started to laugh, Tsubaki and Liz had a smile on their face and Patty looked quite jealous. Black Star wanted to say something, but couldn't because he couldn't stop laughing. Soul sighed.

"Yeah, Black Star we are a couple now and I really don't know what so funny about it." Soul confessed.

"I just can't believe how you two could become a couple, you're like fire and ice." Black Star said. Maka grabbed a book and tossed it with full force in Black Star's direction. Black Star couldn't dodge the book and got hit. _**thuck.**_ It took him only a millisecond for him to black out.

"Does that mean I am ugly, uncool and a nerd?!" Maka screamed. Tsubaki tried to nurse the almost dead Black Star, but it didn't help that he was still unconscious. Maka sighed. Soul wanted to add that she was brutal too, but didn't want to get a Maka-Chop. Soul realized that Kid was also awake and grinning at them. He gave him a deathful glare, but his smile only got bigger.

"Geez, what's the big deal? I don't understand why it's so funny. You all are so uncool." Soul said as his stomach grumbled.

"Let's change the topic, I'm hungry as fuck. Where are we eating today? It's already 2 p.m.", Soul added with a drooling grin. They girls started to discuss peacefully where they wanted to eat while the three boys were fighting over which restaurant they should go to. Kid wanted to go to an Italian one, because the pizza's were perfectly symmetrical there. Black Star wanted to go to an all-you-can-eat buffet, because he wanted to do a "who eats the most" challenge, and Soul wanted to go to a this cool new local named "Medusa's". It was a new and dark local, runned by a beautiful women. After a long discussion, the girls were on Soul's side and wanted to go to the new restaurant. The two guys were pissed.

"It's your fault, if the restaurant is unsymmetrical, then I swear I will kill you." grunted Kid. Black Star wasn't so happy either, he mumbled something about him being a God and that he should decide where to eat. After a short walk, they were standing before the restaurant, it was a small, black house and was completely symmetrical. Kid was relieved and Black Star was also happy, when he saw the all-you-can-eat menu at the blackboard in front of the restaurant.

"It's cool isn't it?" Soul asked with a smirk on his face. All nodded.

"I know the owner of this restaurant. She, her husband and a girl, probably her daughter, are running this restaurant and they have the best food in town" added Soul.

"Why are we still waiting, let's go in." Black Star shouted. As they entered, bright yellow eyes looked at them.

"Oh, hello Soul. Nice to see you again. I will be there in a second" the nice women said. The restaurant was empty so it didn't take long for them to find a table for seven people.

"So, what do u want?", asked the women.

"Soul, psst Soul, is she cool enough to serve a god or is she a slow poke?" Black Star asked, keeping a low tone. The women smiled and sighed.

"Yeah, I serve alcohol." she giggled. "Soul told me so much about you Black Star, but I couldn't believe that you really are so selfish and call yourself a god, that poor Tsubaki." she added. Soul had a grin on his face and Black Star blushed. Tsubaki laughed and nodded.

"Is it official now, that you're dating each other?" Kid asked.

"We already know that you are a couple, next time, when you're fucking Tsubaki on the couch be sure that nobody is at home!" Patty said and laughed hard. Black Star and Tsubaki were redder than tomatoes.

"Ohh, so you're Maka? Right? Soul told me so much about you, I'm Medusa." Medusa introduced herself with a cute smile on her face.

"So, Black Star you want a beer and I guess that all-you-can-eat menu, Kid you want a coke and a symmetrical pizza, Tsubaki will probably take some chicken and water, Soul you will take the steak also with a beer. Am I right?", she added. All of them nodded with open mouths except for Soul.

"Soul? How much did you tell her? That's spooky like fuck", Black Star said.

"He told quite much about you. So Liz, Patty and Maka what do you want?" She was nice, but also scary.

"I and Liz will take a beer and spaghetti", Patty answered with a happy expression. Liz just nodded while her blood ran cold and her skin turned pale, she was scared of Medusa.

"A coke and uhm a hotdog." Maka decided. After some minutes of talking, kissing and gazing, came their food. It all looked super-delicious. After Medusa brought the meals she grabbed a chair and placed it near their table.

"So Meduschwa, where is Stein and Chrona?" asked Soul, his mouth was stuffed full with meat. Maka wanted to punch Soul, but was stopped by the laughter of Medusa.

"I hope Maka will teach you some manners. Stein and Chrona are at the zoo and that shit. You know i don't like that kind of thing and someone has to look after the bar", she said while lighting a cigarette.

"Wait?! What? That old geezer is your husband?" Black Star screamed and spit small droplets of beer, suspending them into the air.

"That 'old geezer' is only 32 and yes he's my husband. Is there anything wrong with it?" Medusa asked. For the first time in his life, Black Star was silenced.

After they finished and paid for their meal, Tsubaki and Maka went home giving their boyfriends a goodbye kiss and the others went to the basketball court.

_**At the basketball court:**_

* * *

The guys were fighting again, because they were only five and Kid wanted at least an even number of player.

"I could win against all four of you. I am a fucking god, there would be no problem, and so your team would be fair and symmetrical." mentioned Black Star. In fact Black Star didn't play good basketball, he was just too egoistic.

"Black Star just shut the fuck up, you never could win against four and Kid you won't die if the number is unsymmetrical. If we discuss any further, it will be too dark to play. Black Star, Kid and Liz, you guys are one team and Patty and I are the other. NO discussion." Soul deadpanned.

"Wuhu", whooped Patty. She was happy every time she could be with Soul.

So the game began. In the first few minutes Patty and Soul lost easily, Kid mumbled something about symmetry and Black Star said he was a god and that he couldn't play with mortals, but then the situation changed... Kid, Liz and Black Star lost even harder than Patty and Soul. Patty and Soul were warmed up and they were unstoppable The first game was soon over, Black Star and Kid were pissed and wanted revenge.

"So you wanna lose again", Patty giggled. The white-haired grinned at Black Star and gave a cute smile to Patty, her heart nearly exploded.

'Why is he so fucking hot and nice. And why is he Maka's boyfriend? She is nice, okay, but i am also a nice person and my tits are bigger than hers. I would be better for him.', thought Patty.

"Nope, we definitely wont lose again. A god like me can't lose that easily." Black Star screamed with an evil grin. It didn't take long for the new game to start. This times they played better, but Patty and Soul still couldn't be stopped, they were a dream team. Black Star came up with an idea; he decided to play unfair. So he rammed into Patty who fell on Soul. Patty was now lying on top of Soul's chest, she smelt his cologne and his sweat. She wanted to lie there forever, but she did know that she couldn't.

"Black Star you idiot! You could have hurt Patty! I will kill you!", Soul screamed. Liz was worried and ran towards Patty. Patty was rather happy, because she could "cuddle" with Soul, even if it was for just a second.

Patty and Soul were best friends since kinder garden, she really missed the time where no Maka could interfere.

"Patty, are you okay? Can u stand up?", Soul asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah I think. Black Star you're such an idiot" Patty said. She slowly stood up.

"Soul, I am angry now let's kick these bastard's assess." she added. Soon it was too dark and all of them slowly went home. Two of them were cheering, because they had won the games and the other ones were depressed.

_**At home (only Maka and**_** Tsubaki):**

* * *

Tsubaki and Maka sat at home drinking some coffee and watching TV. There was nothing really good on. So the girls started talking, about they're boyfriends.

"How long were you two a couple?", asked Maka. Her emerald green eyes met the dark black eyes of Tsubaki.

"2 weeks, but before that, we had some extra features, then he asked me out.", Tsubaki said.

"Extra features? Sex?", Maka asked.

"Yup", Tsubaki smiled sheepishly.

"And" Maka urged. Tsubaki gulped and didn't know what to say, but somehow managed to say something.

"You know he is kinda selfish, also in bed.", she sighed. "And he has a good equipment down there. Did you and Soul already?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Uhm, not really. I mean I'm kinda scared. I don't know what to do and he has also good 'equipment', so it will definitely hurt. It's just I love him really, he drives me crazy when I see him. I want to do these things with him", she answered. Tsubaki patted Maka's head and gave her a cute smile.

"It's not that difficult, also it doesn't hurt that much. If you truly love him, you will just be happy and the pain is gone.", Tsubaki said. Maka hugged her, Tsubaki was always so nice to her, she was definitely her best friend.

"Could I borrow some protection", Maka asked.

"Sure", Tsubaki stood up and when she came back, she had a red box in her hand. That of course was a box of condoms, Tsubaki gave it to Maka.

"Are you planning to do it today?", Tsubaki asked.

"I'm not sure, I just want these just in case", Maka said. "How long does it take to, uhm you know how many minutes?"

"Two minutes, Black Star finishes then and dozes of", she sighed. "I really can't tell you, but longer than two minutes for sure" Maka didn't know what to do, should she laugh or hug her. She was totally confused.

"Well it's okay at least he is happy, but I hope that Soul is better and not so loud", Tsubaki sighed.

'What a poor girl. I hope Soul will satisfy my needs', Maka thought. Her thoughts were interrupted bay a little girl who ran into their apartment. It was the kid from the neighbour's, who was addicted to Soul. She was six years old and looked a lot like a cat.

"Nya~ Blair is here. Hi all!", the cat-like girl screamed. "Tsubakiiiiii! Cacao please! Where is Soul and the unimportant ones?", she asked. She sat next to Maka on the couch and looked around confused.

"My boyfriend, Soul, isn't at home yet." Maka said with an arrogant smirk on her face. The little girl just laughed. Maka didn't understand why she was laughing that hard.

"Soul would never date a flat-chested girl like you, so don't tell such lies", Blair shouted angrily. Tsubaki giggled, while she was making cacao.

"You call me flat chested, look at you, you don't have anything up there. You are a little kid, Soul would never date a little brat like you", Maka shouted back at her.

"But I am cute and not ugly like you", Blair showed Maka her tongue.

"You little brat. Maka-Ch-", she grabbed a thick and heavy book, which was next to her.

"Nooooo, Maka stop she is just a kid. Your Maka-Chop would kill her", Tsubaki screamed. Maka really stopped, but grabbed instead a soft pillow and threw it at her face. The little girl cried. It was just a pillow, but Maka threw it with full-force.

"Geez Maka, you shouldn't Maka-Chop little kids", Tsubaki sighed loudly.

"So when is Soul back", Blair sniffed. "I wanted to play with him"

"I don't know, he is playing basketball with the others. Here is your cacao Blair", Tsubaki said nicely. Just at this moment the door opened and a screaming Black Star entered the apartment.

"I am at home, oh hi Blair", Black Star screamed. "Do i smell cacao, Tsubakiiiii I want some too.", he added. Tsubaki sighed and was on her way to make yet another cup of cacao.

"I want some too!", Patty screamed. Blair had a big smile on her face, as she saw Soul.

"SOUL! I want to play with you.", The little girl said with a cute voice.

"No, not now Blair, I wanna take a shower. Maka wanna come with me?", he said with a toothy grin. Blair got jealous and her face turned red. Maka stood up and walked towards Soul.

"Sure, I would love to shower with you", Maka said and kissed Soul's lips. Soul's jaw dropped, he didn't expect for Maka to say yes. Both were going in the bathroom and Soul locked the door. Soul looked confused in Maka's emerald-green eyes.

"Maka, why did you want to go in the bathroom with me? OR did you just want to..." Soul trailed off looking quite confused. Maka kissed his lips.

"Who knows, but i know that I love you.", Maka said as their lips parted.

"It's quite uncomfortable in the shower. But if you really want do to it, then we should better do it in the bed.", Soul said and he couldn't believe what he said, he always dreamed of doing it in the shower.

"Yeah, your probably right, but I can't go back. It would look extremely stupid if i go out", she said with a smile on her face and kissed Soul again.

"So we will shower together, but no sex", she added. Soul gulped, it would be hard for him to restrain himself. Maka started stripping. Also Soul started to undress himself, he didn't even look at Maka for a second.

"Is something wrong with me?", she asked, only with her panties on.

"You're too hot, if I would look at you I couldn't restrain myself anymore" Soul said and kissed her passionately. He grabbed her tits and massaged them slowly.

"Soul I said no, we can do this later" Maka groaned. She enjoyed this and really wanted to do more, but didn't really want to do it in the shower. Soul grabbed her panties and pulled it down. Maka covered her lower part.

"You also saw my intimate parts, so it would be only fair" he said with a smirk on his face and pulled her hands away.

"So let's go in the shower" he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the shower. Warm water ran down their bodies and Soul pressed Maka's body onto the cold wall, she shivered for a short. He kissed her passionately for a long amount of time. Maka moaned loudly, she loved his kisses. He moved to her neck, she moaned even louder. Soul was getting turned on.

"Maka, we should stop now" Soul said in a low voice. Maka didn't want to, she wanted to feel his kisses much longer, but she also knew that if they continue to do this, Soul couldn't hold back anymore. He was hard and his member twitched against her leg. They showered normally now. Soon both were completely clean.

"Maka look at the time we showered for an hour" Soul mentioned. "We still have lots of homework to do" he added and Maka gulped.

"Yeah, your right, so that means no sex today?" Maka gasped. Soul nodded. The both got into their pajamas and hurried to their room, to begin with homework. When they were finished, it was midnight and both were tired and couldn't stay awake anymore. Soul and Maka collapsed on their bed, cuddled with each other and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N): Guys, I really need your reviews. You need to tell me what was good and what was bad. So please. And currently I am sick, soo maybe there will be 3 chapters this week. That would be good progress, because my chapters are so short ~.~. And sry I was too sick to make more chapters.

* * *

"Harder, Soul", Maka screamed. She breathed heavily.

"I try to do my best, but I can't to anymore", Soul said.

"C'mon just a little bit harder, then we are finished", Maka screamed.

"It's just no use Maka. That bra is just too small for you" Maka had a depressed look on her face. "Your breast did grow a lot in the last time" Soul added with a smile on his face. He was really happy that he had more to play with.

"But that's my favorite bra," Maka whined.

"We will buy you a new one, but now we have to hurry the other ones already left. Only ten minutes 'till school starts." Maka now grabbed another bra and quickly dressed up now. Both stormed out of the house. All the way to school Soul scolded Maka that she should hurry more and that she is too slow. They were totally exhausted as they reached Shibusen, but they were still in time. Just as they entered the class the school bell rang.

"Just in time, you lucky bastard", Black Star said with a dumb smile on his face. Soul took his seat, which was right next to the blue haired boy. He stared a long time at the crimson eyed boy.

"Why are you so late? Were you having a quickie with Maka?" Black Star asked.

"None of your business, Black Star," Soul said with a boring expression on his face.

"Whats up with you in the last time? Since you and Maka became a couple you are so unsympathetic to me. We are Bros after all," Black Star mumbled.

"'Yeah, we are Bros, and I still love you.' Is it that you want to hear? Dude, you're so uncool. How about we hang out today, as a kind of evidence that I still like you. No girls," he answered. Black Star had a happy expression on his face again.

"Fuck yeah dude," he cheered "So where are we going? Medusa's or to our usual bar?"

"Would say to Medusa's, shorter and cheaper," he yawned. "Do we ask Kid if he wants to join us?"

"Sure, hope he doesn't puke like usual," Black Star said.

Kid agreed and after school they were going to Medusa's. (A/N: They had school 'till 6 p.m, just wanted to mention it). As they entered a man stared at them, it was none other than their teacher Stein.

"Hi, finished homework already? Beer, or something harder?" he said still glaring at them with his grey eyes. Stein didn't even wait for their answer, he just brought them beer. They nodded thankfully. They clinked their glasses and all took a big sip from their beer. Soon their first glass was empty and they ordered a second one.

"Don't forget tomorrow is school, if you are come in too late or are still drunk I will dissect you. Biology is so boring, until you dissect something," he said with an insane smile on the face. The boys all gulped, but soon they all drank again. Soon Medusa came to them also drinking and smoking with them. Soul liked Medusa for a long time, she was a very cool person for her age. Death the Kid and Black Star also seemed to like her.

"Medusa, we need something harder. Beer gets boring after some time. What do you recommend?" Soul said putting his arm around Medusa's shoulder. She had a cute smile on her face.

"For the beginning I would say you would take a Cuba Libre and 'cause I like you guys, this time it's free," Medusa said as she made her way to the bar.

"Let's talk about the meaning of life," mentioned Black Star.

"That's easy to answer. The meaning of life is to make the world symmetrical, that's why I want to be an architect," Kid answered.

"Haha, yeah Kid. But other question where are we going to study? We are all 18 soon and we have to look for a university and I don't want to lose you guys, we were best friends since a long, long time," Soul asked. Medusa came back with the Cuba Libres and she heard the last part what Soul said.

"Aren't you going to the university of Shibusen. It's not that far away, so you can't keep your apartment," Medusa answered.

"What? I thought the Shibusen university is totally private and only rich guys like Soul can afford to get in there. Shibusen also costs a lot of money," Kid asked. Medusa lighted another cigarette.

"Not anymore," she said while she was taking a sip of her own Cuba Libre. "Because it was so high exclusive, most people of Nevada didn't want to go there so they decided to lower the prices"

"Then it's decided, we are going to the best university in all Nevada," Black Star screamed and drank his Cuba Libre on ex. They boys had fun, also Medusa had fun. They all were soon completely drunk, Kid was sleeping on the table, Black Star was dancing only with his shorts on, it was good that the bar was empty now, and Soul was cuddling with Medusa. Soul slowly get up and was trying to wake up Kid.

"So did you say anything to Liz that you like her?" asked Soul, as Kid was barely awake. Kid looked completely tired and he shook his head. "Man you're hopeless, you already had sex with her and still don't confess your love"

"You were also in love with Maka for a long time," Kid yawned, rubbed his eyes, and took a sip from his Sex on the Beach. "You know it's hard." Medusa grinned.

"Girl problems? I was also a girl, maybe I can help you," she said with a smile on her face. Kid told everything to Medusa. "So you fucked your best friend, because you two were completely drunk, but have feelings for her and she doesn't want to talk about what happened and you don't want to destroy the friendship with a love confession. Quite easy I think, just say it to her. What is the worst that could happen?", Medusa said.

"The worst tha-" Kid wanted to say, but Medusa was faster.

"The worst that could happen is that you destroy your friendship, but you will just suffer when you don't tell it to her soon," she said.

"But it's still not that easy," he mumbled. Kid looked depressed and sipped at his drink. Black Star sighed. The blue haired boy was walking towards Kid and pat his shoulder.

"Don't force him to do a confession. When the time comes he will confess to her. Don't rush it Kid," Black Star said with a smile on his face.  
Soul's jaw dropped.

"WOW, Black Star you said something clever. It wasn't your usual dumb shit. I think alcohol makes you a charmer," Soul said laughing, also Medusa had a smile on the face and there was again some happy atmosphere. Soul, Kid, and Black Star kept partying until 2 am. When they were finished and going home, they were completely drunk.

"MAN~. This was fun, Medusa was fun and she is a fucking MILF, for her age she is totally hot, but a god like me would never date her, maybe a fuck," Black Star screamed. Kid giggled like a little girl.

"Shut the fuck up, Black Star. You are dating and fucking Tsubaki," Soul screamed back at him.

"Just a jok- blargh," Black Star started vomiting. He vomited a long time and Kid laughed hard. Soul had just a bored expression on his face and sighed. Soul took his phone and called Patty.

"Hi, can you do me a favor. Yeah, I think he can't walk anymore. Please, you can have anything from me. Bye." Soul said in his phone. "Patty will pick us up. Don't even dare to vomit in her car," he added. It didn't take long for Patty to be at their place. She had as usual a smile on her face. All were getting in the car, except for Soul, who was blocked by Patty.

"You said I can have anything so I want a horse," she said with a smile on her face.

"I can't buy you a horse. Think of something else", he said.

"Hmmmm~. Go on a date with me, I hadn't one for ages," she finally said. Soul sighed, nodded and got in the car. It didn't take long and they were at home. Kid and Black Star were already asleep and were left alone in Patty's car.

"This Saturday from 1pm 'till at least 9pm, first we are going to Medusa's than shopping then in the park," Patty announced and quickly went in her room.  
Soul also was going in Maka's room and saw an asleep Maka in it. She was so cute in her pajamas and Soul cuddled with her.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): So this chapter is very very short, but it has everything in it that i want. Next Chapter will be the date of Patty and Soul^^

* * *

The school week was soon over and the weekend was nearly there. It was a cold, still sunny Friday. The wind was blowing hard and the friends were going home. Patty looked forward to her date on Saturday. Soul had some stress with Maka, because she was jealous. She never had a date with him before, but accepted it somehow. Maka was also happy, because she and Soul were at home this time. Patty and Liz were visiting their family and Kid was going with them, Black and Tsubaki went a romantic date and so they wouldn't be back until 3am. So she was alone with Soul and he promised her that he would only have time for her today.

"So Maka what are we gonna do today?" he said, while he was going hand in hand with her. Maka closed her emerald green eyes and thought what they could do today.

"You can fuck my brain out of my head," she said with a smile on her face. Soul gulped loudly and the other ones laughed.

"So the nerd, Maka Albarn, is now a pervert, who wants me to fuck her brains out. Geez, that's not the Maka I know," Soul answered, while rolling his eyes.

"I thought every boy wanted to hear this. Then I am sorry." Maka smiled. "Let's watch a movie and play some games," Maka added.

"Sounds better, but not a romantic one," Soul demanded. He hated romantic films they were so boring for him, he was only interested in three kinds of films: Action films, Music shows and porn. Soon the others left and there was only Maka and Soul going on the street to their apartment. Soon they were at their big apartment.

"So, is there an interesting film today on TV," Soul asked as they entered their apartment. Maka threw herself on the couch and switched on the TV, she zapped through the different shows, until she stopped.

"Look Soul! Transformers, lets watch it," Maka cheered. Soul rolled his eyes over, he didn't want to watch Transformers, he liked the film it was cool, but he saw it around 100 times.

"Fine Maka. I'll make some popcorn," he said and walked to the microwave and put a bag of popcorn in it. The popcorn popped slowly in the microwave and Maka looked tensely at the TV. _BING._ Soul put the hot popcorn in a bowl and gave it to Maka, which still looked tensely at the TV screen. Soul put his arm around Maka's shoulder and pulled her closer to himself. Soon they weren't interested in the film anymore, they started kissing and undressing. Maka moaned as Soul kissed her neck.

"I didn't lie when I said that you can fuck my brains out. I'm ready for you," Maka moaned. Soul was turned on by her dumb words.

"I created a monster," he said with a smile. Soul was on top of Maka and slowly massaging her tits, but still kissing her. He removed her panties and saw her vagina. Soul gulped and Maka went red like a tomato.

"Is it really ok for you? You don't need to if you don't want," Soul said.

"Soul I love you, I want to do these things. But you have to wear this," she said and gave a condom to Soul. Soul pulled the condom on and pressed his penis against Maka's vagina. It was hard for him to enter, but somehow it worked. Maka screamed loud as Soul entered deeper and broke her hymen.

"Everything ok?" he asked Maka and looked deep in her eyes.

"I'm alright, you can go further," panted Maka. Soul pushed now his penis fully inside Maka's vagina, she screamed even louder now. And Soul started slowly moving. Maka's nails tug into Soul's flesh. Maka and Soul panted loud. Soul accelerated his speed.

"Soul, I love you so much," Maka screamed and kissed Soul.

"I love you too," Soul screamed back.

"Soul, I am cumming," Maka moaned.

"Just a little bit more," Soul said. "MAKA"

"SOUL," Maka screamed as they both reached their climax. Soul pulled slowly his penis out of Maka's vagina and it was full of blood and filled with sperm. Both panted loudly and Maka was still a little embarrassed and Soul didn't want to look in her eyes right now.

"Did I make any mistakes? Was it bad for you? Did it hurt?" Soul asked with a worried voice still not looking in her emerald eyes.

"Soul you worry too much. Yeah it did hurt just a little, but it's okay, because it was with you. Furthermore it felt really good and I want to do these things again with you," she answered. "How late is it?"

"It's 5pm. The others won't be back until midnight or later," Soul said.

. It didn't take long for them both to fell in a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): Here is the new chapter. Hope you guys like it.^^ Please review if liked it or not, it's always good to know what you think and I am happy to read your reviews they cheer my up to write more even if they are negative

* * *

Maka slowly woke up in Soul's arms. She was still tired, but a screaming Black Star couldn't be overheard. Soul seemed to wake up soon as well.

'What a noisy boy,' thought Maka while she was getting in fresh pants. 'Can't he shut up for a minute, he is so immature,' she sighed. Soul was also now awake, but was still in the bed and also pissed.

"Are you planning do Maka-Chop him, or should I punch him in his face," he said with a pissed and tired voice. Maka shrugged.

"Let him have his fun, I don't want to pick a fight with Black Star right now," Maka yawned loud, but was already dressed like usual. "I will eat some breakfast, do you also want some?" Maka asked.

"No, but can you make me a coffee please? Will be there in a minute," he said. She nodded and walked outside of the room. 'So today is my date with Patty. I'm kinda looking forward to it, hadn't much time for her lately,' Soul thought. He slowly got up from the bed, dressed in some cool clothes, combed his white hair and slowly opened the door to the living room.

"Black Star you're too damn noisy in the morning," Soul screamed at Black Star. "How can you be awake yet anyways. You normally sleep 'till 1 bro."

"Because. I. Am. Awesome," he just said.

"Your just a fag, who thinks he is a god."

"You dare to insult me. And I ain't thinking I am a god, because I am already a god."

"Yeah. Problem?" Soul said with an evil grin on his face. Black Star suddenly began to laugh, Soul looked puzzled.

"At least Maka didn't change your personality," he said with a smile on his face. Soul just rolled his eyes over and grabbed his coffee and took a big sip. "So Maka aren't you jealous that Soul is going on a date without you?" Black Star added.

"Should I?" she asked looking towards Soul. He simply shrugged. "I trust him. He won't do anything stupid or at least I hope."

"Where is Patty anyways," Soul asked, because he saw Patty wasn't by Kid or Liz, which were watching TV on the couch.

"She said, she wont be back and that she will be waiting for Soul at Medusa's," a tired Kid explained. He was laying on Liz' lap. (A/N: No they aren't a couple _yet) _Kid liked to cuddle with Liz, but wanted to do even more with her. He fantasized about it for a looong time, he wanted to make love with her. Sure, he did it with her, but to that time he was completely drunk and couldn't enjoy it. He wanted to do it in a more romantic way, but he still couldn't confess to her. She was just the women of his dreams and his confession might change everything in their relationship.

"Soul let's talk private for a moment. Would you follow me in my room?" Black Star said in a serious voice, his smile faded immediately off his face. Soul didn't responed, he just followed Black Star. In his room the serious expression on Black Star's face didn't fade. "Pull yourself together today. Don't hurt her!" he said silent.

"As if I would hurt her," he responded cold.

"You dumped a lot of girls, which were _important to_ you. You were just a fucking asshole, you just fucked every girl. At least Maka doesn't know about that time. Don't even think of giving Patty a kiss. I say it once again: DON'T FUCKING HURT HER, LIKE YOU DID TO EVERY OTHER GIRL," he yelled at Soul, but still silent enough, so the others couldn't hear him.

"I have changed now," he answered in a silent voice. His red eyes didn't meet Black Star's for a second.

"No, you haven't. You just were able to control yourself 'till now. Bro, I know you better than you do, you can't withstand a women who wants to have sex with you and Patty wants to have sex with you. I always saw you fucking and dating these girls, which were just your toys and I didn't stop you. I was by your side, when you had trouble with some guys, whose girls you fucked. I was by your side, when an angry girl gave you k.o drops. I could say countless more examples.

"I know."

"And I know you won't change yourself. Don't break her heart. Please, Soul," Black Star said. "And now go on your date it's almost time," he added. Soul went out of the room, without another word spoken. He said bye to everyone and headed to Medusa's. On the streets he was left alone with his thoughts.

'I can't betray Maka. I won't. Damn myself, why do I need to hurt every girl. But she will be different, she is my only love. I just can't hurt her. But still I know that Patty likes me and she is also not that bad-looking. Stop Soul, what are you thinking? I am hopeless. Black Star is just right. I was an asshole and I still am.'

Soul was coming closer to Medusa's. In some distance he already saw Patty, which was dressed pretty though she had the same clothes on as every day she seemed prettier. Soul just shook his head to bring this images out of his head. He was often with Patty alone, but until now she just was his best friend. Now he saw her in a different light, but he swore to himself that he couldn't betray Maka. He would never betray her, but somehow Patty seemed so hot.

"Hey Soul," she said in a lovely voice. Soul gulped.

"Hey Patty," he just said and opened the door for her. Patty gave Soul a kind smile. 'What's wrong with me. I love Maka and only Maka. Why I am suddenly so attracted to her?'

"Hey Soul. Only you two?" Medusa said. Soul nodded and searched for a table. The restaurant was quite crowded today. As soon as they found a table Medusa came to them and brought them some drinks and waited for their orders.

"Patty, you look really beautiful today," Soul said. Patty blushed and gave him a cute smile.

"Are you flirting with me Soul? You know that you have a girlfriend," she said still with her smile on her face.

'What the fuck am I doing. Pull yourself together Soul, she is just your best friend nothing more.'

"So what are we doing again today?"

"Geez, Soul did you already forget. We are going to eat here then we are going to the mall shopping and in the park for a romantic walk," as she said the last words she winked. His hearts skipped a beat, and he thought bad of himself. He just didn't want to screw his relationship with Maka up, but his old character chased him.

"Soul, is something wrong with you? You look like you are in pain. I don't wanna lose you yet," she said in a worried, but yet cheerful voice. Soul slammed his fist on the table, the other customers started looking.

"Why, Patty why?" Soul asked her in a serious voice

"What are you talking about. Soul is everything okay?" she responded. Patty looked worried.

"Why do you want to destroy my relationship with Maka. You know how I was in the past and you take advantage of it."

"N-no, why would I want to destroy your relationship."

"You know I am not that dumb. You are in love with me and you can't deny it," he yelled at her. Patty turned red, she didn't know that it was so obvious.

"So you do find me attractive. Don't you want to do something with my hot body. It's obvious that I am hotter than Maka," she also said in a serious voice now. He gulped. It was true he wanted to do more with her, also she really has a hotter body than Maka.

"You are a demon, wrapped in a hot girl."

"And still I am your best friend, you know that I am important to you. Also, when a devil is your friend what does it say about your character," she said with an evil grin on her face. Soul was going towards Medusa, Patty's eyes followed him constantly. He paid the bill.

"Are you coming today," he said, stretching his hand towards her. Patty stood up and grabbed his hand. "This doesn't mean a thing, I'm not dating you now." She nodded and her cheeks turned like usual red and she had a happy smile on her face. He went with her in a backstreet. "This will be the only time," he added and kissed her. Patty murmured his name against his lips.

'What the hell are you doing, Soul. Don't do this. STOP,' he thought, but he couldn't stop. Patty sure did enjoy this and even Soul did this. She was just so freaking hot.

"You know we can also go in a hotel. I don't wanna do _more_ here," Patty moaned.

"I won't do anything more with you. This is already too much"

"You're here so let's have fun," she said with a playful voice. Soul shook his head and gave her a cold stare. "You need to do more with me. Aren't you afraid if I tell Maka about this?"

"Should I? I know you won't tell her, cuz you will lose me. I only am attracted to you when I have a girlfriend, so if I break up with Maka it would be your worst case scenarios" he easily said with a boring expression on his face. He still couldn't stop to kiss her.

"Why aren't you so clever in school," Patty asked with a smile on her face.

"Do you really want to talk about school now?" She shook her head and Soul kissed her again, he couldn't withstand her beauty and her sex appeal. He started to grope softly on her breast. Patty moaned, it felt so good, after such a long time Soul had eyes for her. She didn't want for this moment to end.

"Don't you want to go in a hotel, it isn't far from here," Patty said in a begging voice. Again Soul gave her that cold stare. He just turned around and didn't even glance back for a moment.

"We aren't going farther. Don't try this again. Also I dare you to tell Maka and don't be back at home before 9," he just said. She was left alone in the backstreet, touching every part of her body softly where Soul kissed her. Patty was so happy right now. She couldn't believe what happened. Her plan was a full success, but it still wasn't enough. She wanted Soul all for herself, she didn't want to share him with any other women.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): I do not own these lyrics, they are from my favourite band Asking Alexandria. The song is called Dear Insanity, if you want to listen. But beware it is metal^^

* * *

It was already past 11 p.m. Soul was walking on the dark streets of Nevada, his hands were in his pocket. He felt so sorry for what he had done to Maka. He didn't want to betray her, she was special to him. He walked these lonely streets and thought what Patty would tell them when they didn't come home together or what Maka would say if she finds out. Would she break up with him? His head was about to explode. It was too much for him. He wanted to run away to an isolated island, just him so he couldn't hurt a girl anymore. The sky was black not a single star was shining, the whole universe seemed to be empty. He couldn't stand the silence, he needed something that him distracts. Soul pulled slowly his MP3-player out of his pocket and started it where it stopped.

_Now you've seen what I've become_  
_Now you've seen what I can do_  
_Now you've seen what I'm capable of_

_I've walk this road for hours_  
_To the white hills and the oceans_  
_I search for solace in this toxic land of sin_  
_Just let me in_  
_Don't wake me up, their songs are soothing_  
_Their wine subdues me_

_Welcome to the diary of a man that lost his mind so long ago_  
_Welcome to the shell of a man with a heart so black and cold_

Every single word echoed in his head. That song fitted him so good right now. He felt an anger deep within, he just destroyed his whole relationship with Maka. The streets were still empty, no car was driving, no people were passing by and no light in houses were burning. It seemed that the whole world has left him alone. Suddenly his cellphone vibrated, it was Black Star who else. He accepted the phone call.

"Hey Black Star, sup?" he asked with an emotionless voice. He exactly knew why Black Star called him, he felt even worse now.

"Soul. Just one question. WHAT A BIG IDIOT ARE YOU?" he screamed through the phone. Soul remained silent. "Could you answer? Or is your tongue busy right now. Is it so hard for you to stay by a girl. Why? Just why can't you pull yourself together one time in your life"

"You know me. I can't," his voice didn't change at all, still emotionless.

"You piss me off. Where are you?" he said with a cold voice. Silence. "Where are you!?" Still no response. Several minutes passed.

"I didn't you know... I mean, I haven't had sex with her or something. It was just...", he managed to say.

"What was it?"

"It was just complete bullshit what I have done. I hate myself for this. Maka is the only one I will ever love, but you know me I am just that asshole who I used to be when I have a girlfriend," he said with a sorry undertone. Black Star sighed loudly.

"Could you know tell me where you are?" he demanded it more than he asked. Soul ran his finger through his white hairs.

"I can't see Maka yet, it's just too hard"

"You can't avoid her for ever you know? Come home now, she is already worried, I am also and Kid, Tsubaki and Liz", Black Star answered. In fact he was already worried about Soul. Soul sounded so different, so depressed. _Beep_. Soul hung up, suddenly the door opened and a white haired boy entered the arpartment.

"Hey guys, sorry that I was away so long. I had some stuff to do," he lied. He was undressing his brown jacket and threw it on the couch. Then he was heading towards Maka hugged her and went with her in their room.

"Soul, where were you? I was worried," Maka said as Soul closed the door. The blonde girl looked really worried.

"Sorry for everything," he said as he kissed her. He softly pushed his tongue in her mouth. Suddenly Soul tasted something salty and wet. Maka was crying. Did she find out yet? His life would be over, if she ever finds out. "Maka, is everything ok with you?" he asked.

"I was worried. I didn't know where you were. Anything could have happened to you. Don't leave me ever again alone for such a long time," Maka said with tears rolling down her face. Soul never saw Maka crying before, she always seemed so strong. He kissed her again and put her on the bed.

"Maka, stop crying please. I can't see you like that," he touched her face softly with his hand. Maka slowly stopped crying, probably because Soul was now by her side. The white haired boy held her in his strong arms. Soon they both fell into a deep slumber.

**In Black Star's/Tsubaki's room:**

* * *

"Calm down a bit, Black Star", Tsubaki said in a soft voice. Black Star didn't seem to hear her, he was still mumbling some curses. "He at least tries to change and you know that too."

"Yeah, Soul _tries to. _His life is just a mess, he shouldn't have a girfriend. And why Maka? Why does he need to fuck her life up also? He should not be living here, when there are also girls. Screw him," Black Star had an angry expression on his face.

"Are you totally stupid, he is your best friend. How can you talk of him in that way? And after all that his apartment, he is so nice to let us live here, or do you want to live on the street again. It was him after all who picked us up. Did you forget all the things he did for us? How can you insult him after all the shit you went through. He had no easy life and all of us in this apartment haven't had a good life. Also Soul helped us whenever he could," Tsubaki yelled at Black Star. It was the first time she yelled at anyone. Black Star was astonished, that she even could yell.

"It's just.."

"Don't come with any excuses. You aren't so perfect like you think. I love you, but you aren't a fucking saint," her voice didn't change the slightest. Her face was filled with anger.

"Don't you care about Maka? Don't you care about her feelings?" asked Black Star in an arrogant voice.

"Idiot, sure I care about her, but it isn't like Soul is a bad person or something," Tsubaki said.

"I am going to sleep in my old room today, see ya," he mumbled and went outside of their room. Tsubaki didn't say a word to stop him, she even was happy that she didn't need to talk with him anymore. She laid herself down on the bed.

'How can he be so stubborn sometimes. Soul tries his best to resist, I know that. Maka sure can be happy with him, she has such a bigger idiot than me for her boyfriend.'


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N): Sry it took long to complete this. I was sick, had no internet etc. Also it isn't beta-ed. I am sry everybody

* * *

The next morning was a silent one. No one was screaming, no one was fighting, no one was breaking things. It just was boring. Soul and Maka were sitting on the couch. Maka watched news and Soul was just laying on the sofa and listened too loud to his music. Black Star was in his old room and texted with some random girls, Tsubaki was laying on the bed and thinking about what happened yesterday and Kid and the Thompson Sisters were, like almost every day, out of the house and strolling through the neighbourhood.

'What will happen with our relationship? How can I love a guy, who talks that way about his best friend? Why am I dating him? What is so special about him? He is just a loud, dumb and foolish idiot.'

"What's up with her? How can she forgive Soul for that? How can I love a girl, who doesn't care about other feelings? Why am I dating her? She is nothing special. She is just a intelligent, boring and too kind person.'

Both weren't sure what will happen next with their relationship. Were they still a couple? There were so much open questions. Both weren't sure what they should do.

"What do you think, Soul? Did they have a dispute", Maka asked Soul, she turned the TV off. Soul wasn't reacting. She moved closer to him, putting her body on top of his and kissed him intensely. Soul was now fully attentive and put his headphone out of his ears. "Are you now listening?", she asked with a cute smile.

"You and your dirty tricks", he also gave her a toothy grin. "So, whats up?"

"I want to know what's up with them", Soul looked puzzled. "You idiot didn't even realize? Why are you thinking it's so silent here in the apartment?"

"I thought they were having sex, but you are right at least Black Star would be screaming. So you think they did break up?", Soul asked. An awkward moment off silence came by. Soul's music was still playing, it was the only sound you could hear.

"I ain't sure, but it's just too quiet. I am worried. Should we talk to them?"

"I will talk to Black Star. Let Tsubaki alone for the moment", he said while walking to Black Star's old room. Soul knocked softly on the door and entered the room. Black Star didn't seem to be surprised to see him.

"What do you want?", he said without looking at Soul. He sounded very unfriendly and cold. Soul also hadn't a happy expression on his face. They both stared at each other with this cold and unfriendly expression. Black Star stood up and was moving really close to Soul. "YOU want to help me now am I right? It's all your fault you fuckin' moron! And you know why!? BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOTIC WOMANIZER! You just fuck everything up, even other relationships. If you destroy your relationship it's okay for me...,but don't interfere in mine", he screamed grabbing Soul's collar.

"It is my fault when you are too dumb to do anything right in your relationship", he asked cynical. Black Star's grip around his collar tightened and he glanced fierce at him. Soul didn't look in his eyes even for a second. He pushed Black Star hardly back, so that he couldn't grab his collar anymore. The blue haired boy was really angry now, he charged towards Soul ready to punch him directly in his face. Soul dodged his attack with ease and grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back.

"Bastard, after all we went through, you dare to punch me. Did you forgot that this is my apartment? I am so nice and let you life her, so you don't need to sleep on the streets. Still you dare to try this to me. Ungrateful asshole"

"Who said I wanna life here. I just agreed, because I didn't want that Tsubaki needs to live so a poor life. I don't mind if I go back on the street"

"You can go anytime, fucktard. Nobody wants you here anywhere. It would be easier for me without you a whole room for whatever I want"

"Ohh, if it would be that easy for you, then I am really going. I hope you rich bastard will learn how to treat a women someday. Maka will soon realize what a bastard you are. Your world will fall into pieces and I am not here to solace you"

"Don't you get it? I don't need a "friend", who blames me for his failure. Also I have still Kid. And do you really think I will ever let Maka go. I ain't as stupid as you. You know where the door is", Soul said with a cold expression. The blue haired boy said nothing, just packed some things in a backpack and left the room.

"Bye, Soul. I will miss our good time", Black Star said as he entered the living room. He looked to Maka, which looked confused. He gave her a smile and waved her goodbye. He slowly opened the door, cold air was entering the apartment, unusual for this time of the day, and he stepped outside of the apartment.

"Black Star where are you going", Maka screamed after him. He just waved another time at her. Maka was confused she didn't know what happened to them. About what did the talk? Where is Black Star going? When is he back here again? There were so much open question, and she didn't know why he didn't say anything to her. She rannned into Black Star's old room, where she saw Soul just standing there.

"Where is he going Soul?", she asked with worried tone, she had a feeling that something might have happened.

"Don't know", he simply answered.

"When is he back"

"Probably never", he said going out of the room not looking at Maka. Was this the end of their yearlong friendship? Were will Black Star be going? What will he do next? Will he come back? There were so many questions now.

"Don't make jokes now Soul. When does he come back? He is coming back, isn't he?"

"I ain't joking, he moved out of here. He wont come back again I think"


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N): Hey, everybody. Yep I am back. I have again time to write and I will publish chapters faster. And yeah, I hope you like this chapter even this one is a little bit odd. Also this is not betareaded, because we have some technically problems (sounds really weird, i know)

* * *

It was a cold and dark morning. The streets of Death City were empty, only a blue haired boy was walking down the empty streets. He looked like he didn't sleep at all. The boy is walking the streets without a target. Sometime the blue haired boy trembled, because of the cold morning. He clearly wasn't dressed for this temperature. Suddenly he searched for something in his pocket, he pulled a small box and a lighter out of it. It was clearly a box full of cigarettes.

"Starting old habits again Black Star?", a strange voice said to him. It was clearly strange the voice didn't seem to belong to a human being. He looked around but only saw the empty streets he was walking on. He scratched his head and thought he lost his sanity. But then there was it again.

"Black Star come on! You don't really have forgotten your best friend", again this voice. He was sure that he lost his sanity, maybe he should make himself a hat out of aluminum foil. He took a deep drag of his burning cigarette, still wondering who the voice was. Who was this strange voice? Did he really lose his sanity? No one is one the street, so no one can probably talk to him.

"Silly boy. You really don't remember me? Your first friend. Come on. Stupid as always. Can't believe you started smoking again. I thought Tsubaki hates smokers, so why are you smoking again?"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? IS IT FUNNY TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH ME!?", he screamed like a total freak. He looked again around in the streets to see if anyone is hiding somewhere. Black Star trembled again, but not from the cold. Maybe some kind of freak was stalking him a long time again. Then he heard a creepy giggle. Something was standing right behind him. It didn't look human. Black Star's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his eyes. The boy shook his head and closed his eyes, wishing for the creature to go away.

"So you did recognize me? Finally. Long time no see my only friend, I believe about fourteen years or thirteen. Your only friend is here. The only person you can trust. The only person who will ever be by your side. It was mean to try to wish me away, I thought we had only fun times", the creature said with a grin on his face. He looked evil, but also happy to see his "only" friend. Black Star could still not speak a single word. "You aren't even greeting me? Or are you so happy to see me again that you lost your ability to speak. You don't need to be shy. As a kid you always talk do me a lot. You told me everything, when someone was mean to you, when someone beat you up. And now you want to tell me that you can't even say hello to me?"

"You aren't real. Why should I say hello to something I made up as a kid?", he turned his back to the thing and he was ready to walk away, but something grabbed his shoulder and kept him in place. Black Star gulped loudly. He wanted to scream, but no one could hear him. Even if someone could hear him, who would believe his story. His imaginary friend, that he made up as a friendless kid, is coming back and won't let him alone.

"You sure are a little freak, aren't you? Only a really insane person could make up such a real creature like me"

"I am not insane! I just was alone, I needed something and my imagination made you sick bastard", he screamed. He wasn't insane, he just didn't ever get any attention from his parents, he had never any friends. But maybe his imagination created something to lively. For the first time in his life, his parents were interested in him. No they were a bit feared of him, he said he heard strange voices in his head and something is trying to control him. He was then sent to therapy for a long time and the doctor said he wasn't insane, he said this is a famous syndrome that many friendless childs have and when he finds some real friends the creature won't haunt him anymore. But still the little Black Star was worried if he would ever find some friends, because he was shy and very unsecure. In the kindergarten most of the children didn't even know he was there. Day after day he became more lonely, and the strange thing his mind made up was his only friend. Black Star wasn't happy with it. The creature even didn't seem to like him, but at least he had someone to talk, even if he wished for a human being to talk. The youngster nearly gave up on the hope of real friends, but then one day a white-haired boy entered his life. He moved here, because his parents bought one of the fanciest houses in the whole city. Black Star was so happy that day and he could never forget it.

**Flashback:**

* * *

It was a nice and warm morning in the Death City Kindergarten. All the children were drawing, as suddenly the door opened and a white-haired boy entered the room. All the kids, also Black Star, looked at him. The young Soul gave them a toothy grin and stepped to the teacher and handed him some papers.

"Oh, so you are the new one am I right? Why you don't introduce yourself to the class", the teacher said still looking at the papers. The young boy stepped before the class and looked very confident. He still had that toothy grin on his face and his deep red eyes seemed to sparkle. Black Star was really astonished how confident and cool he looks. His mouth went open a little bit.

"Hey everybody! I'm Soul Eater Evans. I love music and to play with my friends", he said still with this confident look on his face. After he was finished with his little talk every child came to him to greet him and all wanted to know him better. Only the young Black Star was on his place still looking on his drawing. It didn't take long for the young Soul to make friends in here, soon he was the most popular child in the kindergarten. He was intelligent, funny, cool and very good in sports. In the break most of the boys played football, Black Star was just watching from some distance. The boys who played football had lots of fun, but then suddenly Soul stopped.

"Hey, Soul? What's up?", a black-haired boy said to him, while giving him a soft clap on his back. Soul's finger pointed to a lonely seeming boy, who sat on the ground looking at the football game.

"Who is this and why isn't he playing some football with us?", Soul asked the boy, still pointing to Black Star.

"I don't even know his name, he has a strange name. He never talks to me or the others. But he looks pretty strange with his blue hair and this dark eyes", the boy answered. Soul looked him deep in the eyes. The boy just realized what he said.

"He has a strange name? I don't know if you have forgotten it, but I'm called Soul Eater Evans. You think he looks strange? I have white hair, red eyes and spiky teeth. And you are telling me he is a freak? I'm going to talk to him now and invite him to play football with us. Or do you have a problem with that?", Soul asked with a fearsome voice and it really worked, the boy got intimidated. Soul walked towards the isolated and lonely kid. Black Star noticed this and was clearly afraid and unsecure. He didn't know what the new boy wants from him. Soul came closer and closer to him, and Black Star got panicked a little bit. Finally he stood in front of Black Star with a smile on his face.

"Hey, whats up? I am Soul Eater Evans, the new kid here in town", he had still his big smile on the face. "So what's your name?" Black Star was very insecure and couldn't talk now, he just looked in his bright red eyes, which were brighter in his younger years.

"U-um I... am Black Star", he stumbled. Soul just smiled.

"So Black Star, wanna play with us? We are looking for a other player and i don't believe that any girls want to play football with us. You don't need to be shy", the young Soul said still with his big smile. Black Star agreed still insecure what will happen. He couldn't believe that he could really play with the other boys. Soul was walking with Black Star to the playground where the other boys were waiting for them.

"It was a nice day for you, wasn't it? The day you finally made some friends. The day you were abounding me. And now after this many years I am finally back", the creature was cheering. Black Star was just ignoring him and walking with his hands in his pockets. Still thinking about the sweet days after he met Soul. The two of them became best friends so fast. They were long best friends, untill today. There friendship was now in ruins, everything was destroyed. Black Star hadn't even any place to return to. Black Star was now again the boy who hadn't anyone anymore. He became his younger version again, alone, lonely and even his imaginary friend came back to him. Isolated and alone he walked down the streets. He hadn't a place to return.

**_He hadn't a girlfriend anymore. He hadn't a best friend anymore. He hadn't a reason to live anymore._**


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N): Yeah new chapter. I hope ya like it.

* * *

The mood in the arpartment was quite depressed. It wasn't that happy around like it used to be. No screaming, no fighting, no cursing. Just Soul and Tsubaki sat at the kitchen table. The others were still sleeping, but Soul and Tsubaki weren't in the mood to sleep any longer. Soul and Tsubaki weren't talking, not even looking in the eyes of the others. They just sipped sometimes at their coffee.

"I am sorry Tsubaki, I wanted to talk with him about what happened and well it escalated quickly. I didn't want him to go. He is my best friend after all. I... I mean... it's just", Soul stopped and looked nervously around in the room. Tsubaki sighed really loud and took another sip from her coffee. Now she stared into Soul's red eyes.

"I know... He is a stubborn child, who is overreacting everytime, but he was my stubborn child. I don't blame you for anything, but he is the person i love and it's hard for someone to lose his beloved one. He is an idiot for leaving me alone here", she muttered. She seemed in fact very lonely right now. She lost the most important person in her life, how couldn't she be a bit depressed. Soul felt really bad, Tsubaki didn't blame him, but he did. It was his fault that he lost his best friend since kindergarten. Black Star was there for him and Soul was there for Black Star. They shared all the moments with each other, they cried, they laughed, they fighted. It was the perfect friendship. Two boys who were supporting each other anytime, two boys who seemed to be friends forever. Soul couldn't accept to lose his friend. He wanted to change something.

"I will bring him back Tsubaki, I swear. Don't worry I will be back soon", Soul stood up from the table and quickly drank all of his coffee in one sip, then he was grabbing his jacket and ready to go. He seemed very confident, something told him that he will find Black Star. Soul was sure that he will be finding Black Star and he will bring him back here. Not only for him, he wanted to do it for Tsubaki. He didn't want her to suffer, after all he was the guy who made all this bullshit.

"Wait, Soul! It's pointless you wont find him. Come back here", Tsubaki said with a depressed tears were dropping down on the table. But Soul didn't hear it anymore he was already outside of the arpartment. The cold wind was blowing hard and the sun hasn't completely rised yet. Soul was running on the streets of Death city not sure where to look, but he was sure and confident that he will be finding Black Star even if it will take hours. He wouldn't stop searching, unless he found Black Star. The white-haired boy wanted his old life back, the life with Black Star. The streets were empty, only in some coffee shops there were some people sitting. Soul was searching for his cellphone in his pockets and dialing Black Star's number again and again, getting no evertime no answer.  
It would be too easy, if he would just answer. Suddenly Soul had an idea where Black Star could be, he wasn't sure if it really was that easy but he should at least try do find him. He started running with a small smile on the face. Maybe his old life would really return that fast. Soul was running to his destination, small sweatdrops were on his forehead. Suddenly he heard a sound out of his pocket, his cell phone was vibrating and beeping. Soul didn't want to answer that call, because he hadn't time to chat with one of his school friends, unless he looked on the display and saw that it was Maka who called him.

"What's up, Maka. I don't really have time to chat with you now", he said in short. He was walking slower now, resting a bit because he ran so fast.

"I don't call you, because I want to chat. I wanna talk about your stupid idea, you won't find Black Star. Soul, that's dumb. Even when you run through the whole city. Come back here sweetie. I know you miss him, but it's no use", she sounded very close to tears. Soul had a small smile on the face, while he was walking. Not because he was happy that Maka was close to tears, it was because something inside him said he will find Black Star.

"Don't worry. I am sure that I will find him. Just wait for us, everything will be alright again. Everyone will be happy again"

"Soul... I just need you to be happy! But I know nobody can stop you now. Bye", Maka didn't say more than this and hanged up. Soul was running again, he slowly saw the place he was running at and speed up even more. He hoped Black Star really was there, but it felt so right. Step for step, the building came closer. He saw the old playground, the green field and the colourful building. He was there at his old kindergarten. He hoped Black Star would at least come here and think about the old times, but it Soul didn't saw him on the first sight. He jumped over the fence to the old playground and started looking around. Still no sight of Black Star. But then Soul had again an idea, he wanted to look at his old and isolated place under tree and there he really was lying on the ground looking straight in the blue sky. Soul couldn't believe his eyes first, but it really was Black Star. Soul's heart was racing, he was happy and worried at the same time, but his feet carried him already to the lying boy.

"Hey Star", he tried to speak as calm as possible. He sat right next to the lying Black Star, who was not even looking at him. Soul sighed loud. "Yeah, I know. But it wasn't only my fault. We can't let this end so easy dude"

"Soul? Why did ya search for me? I don't want to come back to your fucking house!" he muttered and turned his back to Soul. The white-haired boy just glanced shortly. He knew that Black Star wanted to come back, but his ego couldn't let him

"We all miss you. Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, I, Tsubaki. Tsubaki probably misses you the most of all. Star she needs you, I don't even know why, you're a complete idiot. Maybe a nice idiot, but idiot stays idiot. Fuck your ego and come back", he said with his small smile on the face. Black Star muttered something, which Soul couldn't hear, but he stood up and sighed.

"I really hate you, but what would I do without my best friend, even when he is the biggest dick I've ever saw", he said while he glanced with a smile to Soul. Soul also stood up with an even bigger smile on his face. While they were going down the streets Black Star sighed again, but this one sounded a bit depressed.

"I miss the old times sometime. It all was easier back then, we had no trouble with girls, we had no trouble with boys when you fucked their girlfriends. No problems back then", he said with the hands in his pocket, looking down on his own feet. Soul patted his shoulder and smiled again.

"But it's more fun now, isn't it? We live on our own, throw partys, drink, have sex, we can stay awake as long as we want and SEX. I mean dude we can have as much sex as we want and we can cuddle and that shit", Soul said with a cheerful voice and Black Star was laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N): Soo this will be my last chapter for a week or so, because i am going on vacation. Ohh I'm so excited. I wished for so long to fly to America and go sightseeing and making shit with my friends and tomorrow is finally the day. SO happy. Well yeah, maybe i see some of my dear readers in America. Well it would be interesting to see the people, who read my fic. But enough of talking bout me. I hope you enjoy the chapter and i wish you also some great holidays (if you have them).

* * *

"What's up dude, you look still so depressed?", Soul asked Black Star, who was walking quietly besides him. Their old home was really close now and with each step they came closer and closer. Black Star didn't answer, he seemed lost in his thoughts and he only sighed sometimes. Soul was a little bit confused, he didn't know if he did something wrong again, but Black Star seemed quite upset. The sun was already shining bright and in the streets was finally some life. "Black Star?", Soul did ask him again, but still no answer from Black Star. After some minutes of silence he began to speak.

"About the thing, what you mentioned earlier, you know that Tsubaki is missing me the most of all. Is that true?", he asked Soul in a worried way. Soul just smiled lightly and punched him hard on the back, but he didn't cheer up, normally that was the sign between the boys that everything was alright.

"Did you had a bad fight?", Soul asked, his smile was faded by now.

"It wasn't that bad, but I felt like something in our relationship broke. It felt like that something teared us apart", Black Star answered still looking on the street.

"Hey don't worry. She loves you after all, I am sure. How can she give up _her_ coward. And you know what after almost every fight is coming right", Soul said while glancing at Black Star, who also had a small smile on the face. He waited like 1 minute to answer.

"Sex", he said, sounding kinda proud. Soul glanced at him and gave him again a hard punch on his back.

"What kind of sex", he said with his dumb smile on his face. Black Star sighed, but it was a happy sigh. "Come on you know dat"

"Make-up sex", he muttered. A little bit embarrassed to say this on the middle of the streets, where the people are walking. Soul pinched him in the cheeck and with his eyes saying "They grow up so fast." Soon they were in the reach of their apartment and Black Star got more and more feared to enter it and face Tsubaki. Soul was quite happy, he was the hero, who found Black Star, everybody would look at him with big eyes and thank him or that's what his imagination made up. The door was within reach, soon Soul and Black Star would enter. The unsuspectingness is what Black Star feared the most, he wants to know what comes next. Even when he is at home will his old life return? But he also wanted to face the future and see what will happen now. Soul slowly grabbed the doorknob and turned him right. Silence as the two boys entered the apartment. Just two girls staring at them with their open mouth.

"See, I said I will find him. Why you don't believe in me sometimes?", the white-haired boy said with a big smile on the face. Both girls didn't know what to say. Maka tried, but all she said was a strange noise. Then Soul's smile got even bigger as he looked at Maka "But ya know, we two should go in your bedroom. I think Tsubaki wants to talk to Black Star a bit more private and also I want a reward for finding him within an hour." Maka just didn't say anything and just nodded with an open mouth and grabbed Soul's hand kinda dragging him into her room. As their door closed Black Star began to stutter, but before he could say anything Tsubaki began to speak.

"Idiot! You big idiot!", Tsubaki screamed and small tears rolled down on her face "Everytime you make trouble for everyone, why did you leave me alone like this. Idiot"

"I.. ya know.. uhm.. it's just. I don't have an apology for this, i just acted way too childish and shit. I'm sorry", he said, still not looking in Tsubaki's eyes.

"Maybe you can become an adult someday, I nearly lost hope in it. You know, it's no use to be mad at you, I will forgive you sooner or later. I mean If you still want."

"Sure I still want. I love you after all, you're the only one for me", as he finished his sentence Tsubaki dragged his hand like Maka did with Soul and dragged him to their bedroom. It didn't take long for Black Star to realize what's going to happen now. Soft and loud moans were heard through the apartment.

**2 Hours Later:**

* * *

Soul was sitting on the couch putting his game into his console and starting it. As soon as he started Black Star's door opened and the blue-haired boy stepped out of it. He seemed quite fresh and had a stupid grin on his face. It was his famous _I-fucked-the-shit-out-of-her_ smile. When Soul saw that smile he immediately had to grin also.

"Didn't I say so?", Soul said while making an high-five with Black Star. Soul gave Black Star and pressed on "Multiplayer". Black Star grabbed his controller and threw himself also on the couch.

"Yep mak-up sex is the best one. Do ya really want that the famous Black Star is kicking ya ass?", he said while choosing a character to play with. Soul didn't answer on to his question, he just laughed out a bit. As they game started the cursing began like the boys did every time. Soon the old atmosphere came back into the house, it was like nothing happened at all.

"Take this maddafacka. I'm literally raping your anus. Ohhh c'mon that's unfair", Black Star cursed in his game rush. "So anyway. Where are Kid, Liz and Patty? YOU DAMN BASTARD", Black Star almost threw the controller at Soul, but he could control himself for a moment. Still he punched Soul light in the face to destroy his concentration, which didn't help at all. Soul was just the better one in that game.

"Maka said Patty and Liz were going shopping and Kid was going to the library studying for his architecture course. I like these days more than the others, when these three aren't here", his voice changed into a very serious one and his happy expression also vanished from his face.

"Yeah, if she is more further away it's better. She is true poison. But well man, I will go and catch some more sleep. Maybe I bone her again wish me luck", Black Star said while he was jumping for joy.

"Black Star. Don't move out so quickly again 'kay?"

"Yeah. See ya later, jerk"


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N): Yeah, i have finally time to write again. In the last few weeks happened so much good and bad things. (I will write a bit of my social life, so if you don't are interested skip this). So some of you may know that I was in America a week and it was WONDERFUL. Such a great country. We had lots of fun there. We met so lovely and cool people. Everything was quite fine, but it was all way to expensive =(. Also i have bought a new monitor for my pc get a whole new room and now i'm poor like fuck. Also my granddad died, and that was very shocking for our whole family. It werent easy days, but yeah now I'm in the mood again to write, but the time is short. Yep, tests again ~.~. So i dont wanna bug you anymore with my boring life and i hope you all enjoy my new chapter.

* * *

It was a cold monday morning and everything was quite silent for this time. It was monday after all and school was starting again, after this eventful weekend, but suddenly a loud scream was heard in the apartment and suddenly all teenagers jumped out of their room. All of them looked tired and some didn't have their eyes even open.  
Black Star jumped around and screamed nervously again.

"What's that screaming all about, jerk!? We have still time you know, school is only 10 minutes away. So would you please shut your fuckin' mouth.", Soul said, he looked very tired and exhausted and breathed very strong. He was holding hands with Maka, who was also breathing very heavily. Tsubaki and Liz had small smiles on their faces, and Patty didn't look that happy. Maka was getting embarrassed and her head took the color red, she tried to hide behind Soul's back, but it was too late.

"Yeah we've still time, but IT'S MONDAY you know we have a friggin' test this monday. I can't afford another bad grade in any of my subjects.", Black Star said, while looking for his schoolbag and books. Kid, Patty and Liz didn't give a fuck and were going back in their room to catch some more sleep. But Soul and Maka stayed and Soul sat down and Maka on his lap.

"If you wouldn't sleep in every subject, maybe you would get some better grades and you would know when a test is.", Maka said, still with her eyes closed and resting her head on Soul's shoulder.

"But when I don't sleep in the subject I'm tired all day.", Black Star said while looking in his books trying to concentrate.

"And why can't you sleep in the night like every normal person else?"

"Maka? It's obvious. In the nights we are playing some games or he is fucking Ts-.", meanwhile Tsubaki made some coffee for them and put them with her friendly smile on the table and _unfortunately_ _spilled_ some on Soul's lap, who screamed in pain.

"Whoops, I'm so clumsy sometimes. I am so sorry Soul. I hope you can still make some beautiful baby's with Maka.", Tsubaki said with a friendly voice. She didn't seem tired at the slightest.

"Soul, don't say that you have already learnt for the test? When did you find time for that?", Black Star mumbled with a pencil in his mouth and only looking in his books, so he didn't even notice the small smile on Soul's face.

"It's music, idiot. How can I fail in music?", Soul said with an arrogant tone, but Black Star didn't even notice that he answered something. Black Star isn't the kind of guy who learns for school, but when he does he forgets the whole world around him. But it doesn't matter after all, because even if he learnt a whole week, Black Star wouldn't get a good grade after all. It was a wonder that he didn't fail in a subject before, mostly thanks to Tsubaki. The only subject he had good grades was sports, even in teams he cooperated good, which was atypical for Black Star. That's also the reason he wants to study sports, if he is possible to graduate.

The hours passed slowly away and Black Star didn't seem to have learnt a thing. He just moaned and sighed sometimes and even Soul and Tsubaki had a hard time to explain everything to him.

"You're really the only guy I know, who doesn't understand jazz. It isn't that hard and you even played drums for some years", Soul said releasing a loud sigh, Tsubaki also seemed to get annoyed by Black Star's dumbness. In the meanwhile Maka dozed off on the couch.

**On the way to the school:**

* * *

"I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna fail.", Black Star repeated constantly.

"Could you please shut the fuck up. It's your own fault.", Soul screamed and gave him an annoyed look.

"I'll fall too, don't worry I won't betray you.", Kid said with a small smile on his face. "Jazz is so unsymmetrical, the whole improvisation thing and stuff, it makes me sick"

"You two are such unmusical clods, music is so wonderful especially jazz. The piano, the trumpet, the clarinet, the scatting, it's all so wonderful and there were so much great artists Louis Armstrong, Miles Davis, Benny Goodman.", Soul enthused like a young fangirl, which he knew and found so uncool, but he just couldn't help it. Maka, kinda liked it.

"Oh, oh I know, I know, isn't Louis Armstrong the famous bicyclist, who doped at every tour the france.", Black Star said with a happy voice, because he hoped that he gave the right answer. Soul punched Black Star's shoulder with a hard punched and wandered with an angry look on the face of.

"You are a real idiot, Black Star. That's Lance Armstrong, you know that he is very very very sensitive, when the topic is music. Also I should follow him and try to call him down. See you in school.", Maka said and ran towards the angry-looking Soul and as she reached him she clinked in his arm. "Soul, you little kid. You shouldn't get that pissed, when somebody has no sense for music. So what are we doin' today?", Maka asked with a cute smile on her face. Soul sighed loud and tried to calm himself down.

"Originally I planned to go to a restaurant with you and eat some food, but today is such a nice day, so I wanna to some shopping with ya.", he said and blushed a bit.

"Soul, i would love to, but ya know these new books I bought were so expensive."

"Don't worry my parents send me some money today so I'll pay everything for you. Don't worry.", Maka grew a huge smile on her face and cheered the whole way to school. She was really happy to have some free time. In the last weeks there was so much chaos and they were so much tests, but it seems that all the days are over and that she can enjoy her future with Soul. Both of them stood in the little place in the front of the school, waiting for the others to catch up and sometimes exchanging kisses.

"Go and take a room.", Black Star screamed to them. Soul just raised his middle finger and didn't stop to kiss Maka. "No serious man, I don't want to separate a loving couple, but the lesson is starting soon and I want a seat next to you. The reason should be clear!", Black Star said and grabbed Soul's arm and pulled him in the school like a little kid.

**After the test:**

* * *

"Oh fucking fuck, I totally failed. If I am lucky, I get 1 point."

"Stop wailing Black Star. This test was such an easy one. How can you fail something like that? It's just impossible.", he said in an arrogant way. The rest of the day was like any other day, boring as hell. But Soul and Maka both were cheering for the end of the school to start their romantic shopping adventure.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N): SO here I am again. I'm back with a new beta reader. Sry that you have waited so long for the new chapter I just was very busy with college and shit. So I hope the chapter is fine and I hope you enjoy it.^^

* * *

School was finally over and Maka was waiting out in the front by herself. It was the perfect day for a date- warm with a refreshing breeze blowing occasionally. The sky was coloured a beautiful red, the flowers were sprouting and everything seemed so lively. Spring was finally here. Maka looked to the school entrance and saw the students leaving, but there was no sign of Soul or Black Star. Maka didn't get informed about any delay from Soul, neither by a text or call it was also typical for him to come late; he didn't seem to have a good sense of the time. Maybe he was still chatting with Black Star or his other friends or he could be rejecting love letters from girls who didn't know that Soul and Maka were now in a relationship. It didn't bother Maka that Soul was so popular amongst the girls, after all, she didn't know much about Soul's past. Nobody could know how Maka would react if she learned of his past. One thing was sure, she wouldn't like it. Finally the two boys she had been waiting to see, Soul and Black Star, were coming out of the school. Both of them looked very rugged and Black Star was limping a little bit.

"Did you two fight again?" Maka sighed and shook her head. "It's always the same with you two. Soul, what didn't you understand when I said we would get going right after school. When I said that, I meant it."

"Yes, yes. Cool down a bit I ain't that late. But we can get going now, if you want."

"If I want to? I have been waiting for more than twenty minutes now! Sure I want to go now," she screamed. Her tone was very angry but Soul knew that she didn't mean it that way. Soul took her hand and pulled her behind him. All the students, who passed stared at them and most of the girls where whispering. The two of them were the center of attention and it was like this every day. Soul sighed aloud, brushed some dirt off his school uniform and tried to fix his messy hair a bit.

"Bye and have fun you two! I hope the love hotel was worth it's price and don't forget to wear a condom Soul, I don't think you want a child now," Black Star called after them and waved goodbye with a big smile on the face. The students were staring even more now and the whispering also got louder. Maka's head turned red like a tomato. She wasn't quite sure if it was from embarrassment or from anger. Soul just got an annoyed expression on his face.

"Okay Black Star, I won't make the same mistake as you did. How could you even convince Tsubaki to have an abortion, I don't get it. I still think it's murder, ya know," Soul shouted back at him. He turned and continued to walk down the street without waiting to see his reaction. "I don't get why we hang out with him or why he is my best friend," he sighed aloud. Maka was still being pulled behind Soul, but it didn't seem to bother her. In fact, she kinda liked the strong yet gentle grip Soul had. It was strange; normally she didn't like it if Soul grabbed her hand or hugged her too rough, even when the both of them were in bed, but this time it felt good. It gave her a feeling of safety that really comforted her. Maka may not have seemed like someome who was insecure, but there were moments when she felt very, very insecure and Soul gave her that feeling of comfort. She would need a parent-like person who could give her even more security, but her drunk of a father was never there for her and she was pretty happy about that. As they walked down the streets, the mall was coming into view. Step by step Maka became happier and happier, even Soul had a small smile on his face.

The sun was still shining bright and it had a pleasant temperature set outside. Both of them remained silent the whole way; there was no need for words. Just the presence of each other was enough to make them happy and satisfy them completely. But then, just before they could enter the mall someone shouting broke the silence.

"YOOHOO! Soul and Maka. Nice ta see ya," the blonde girl shouted. "What're you doing here?" It was none other then Patty who had her usual bright smile on. Soul just rolled his eyes and Maka greeted her with a nice smile.

"Yeah, sorry Patty, but we gotta hurry ya know," Soul said and pushed Maka inside of the mall. Maka didn't understand why Soul wanted to hurry that much and why he left Patty standing there without saying much more. After all, she was supposed to be his best female friend. Maka also noticed before that there was a chilly air about them.

"Sorry Soul, I really don't wanna disturb ya date, ya know? But I would like to talk in private with you just for a minute. If it would be possible for you Maka?" Patty said in a sweet voice, but Soul didn't find it that cute. Maka was just smiling and nodded to Patty and headed into the mall. The blonde girl closed her eyes and smiled to Soul. Annoyance was written all over Soul's face and his crimson red eyes looked at Patty very coldly.

"What is it, Lil' Stalker?" he said. The girl just gasped and put her hands on her hip.

"You are as mean as ever Soul. Geeeez, what did I do to ya?" she asked, still giving her bright smile. Soul looked very pissed and began to clench his fists. He clearly wasn't pleased that Patty showed up.

"Ohh, what did you do? You just want to destroy my relationship with Maka and it seems you've started to stalk me. You're freakin' annoying you know. Can't you just give up already?"

"I don't give up that easily and you know that too, Soul. Don't forget you probably won't resist my ultimate beauty. You are just not created for only one girl. Maka could never understand that, but I could. I am the perfect girlfriend for you. Why just can't you love me, Soul?" her voice sounded very strange, it was a mixture of crazed and begging.

"I can't love a crazy bitch! I mean, you were cool as a friend but you are totally crazy. Just give it up already," Soul shouted then turned to walk into the mall and catch up with Maka. Patty was just stood there with a cold stare fixed to the entrance of the mall. She turned her back to the mall and started slowly walking off in the direction of their apartment. The blonde girl who was already inside of the mall was looking at books as a white haired boy was running towards her.

"Sorry for the delay, Maka," Soul said to her as he approached. Maka didn't say anything, she just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the checkout. With a nice and cute smile she gave Soul some books and indicated that he must pay. "I thought, I said, I won't buy you any books. How do you have time to read that much?" Soul sighed as he bought the books for her. Maka walked out of the shop, satisfied and not answering his question. "No more books for today, 'kay?" Soul said it in a voice which was normally use to talk with little kids.

"But, but- I wanna have more of them. You meanie. But I know arguing with you is no use after all," she said with a small smile. Soul realized again how beatiful she was. Every time he looked at her his heart skipped a beat. "So, where do you wanna go next? I have my books so we can do what you want."

"It's so hot I'm nearly melting. I thought we could grab an shaved ice and go look around a little bit," he said while he took the bag of books from Maka. She just nodded and went hand in hand with him to the nearest shaved ice stand. Maka took a cherry flavored cup and Soul decided to take apple. Both of them exchanged their shaved ice and enjoyed it.

"Look at that dress, Soul. It's incredibly beautiful," she said in admiring the white dress in front of her, but then she looked at the price tag. It was just to expensive, with a price of 250€ there was no way she could ask Soul for something like that. "Nevermind, it isn't that beatiful," she said, bitting her lip.

"Your decision after all," he said as he looked at that dress, imagining how Maka would look in it. He couldn't withstand a grin and nearly began drooling.

The hours were passing and in the afternoon they left the mall with bags full of books, clothes and some games for him and Black Star. "Ohh fuck. Maka, I'm sorry I need to go back into the mall for a seconds I left my mobile there. Will you wait for me?" he asked but did not wait for an answer and ran back inside the mall. The blonde girl just sighed and sat down on the nearest bench, waiting for her beloved one.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N): yeah i know this chapter is very short, but i think this short chapter isnt to bad.

* * *

Black Star was also going on a date with Tsubaki, or at least a kind of date. Both were holding hands and strolling slowly through the park, enjoying the bright, sunny weather. Black Star wasn't that good at this dating stuff. He was an egoist. He was just lucky that the girl he dated was Tsubaki. She could understand him completely so Black Star didn't feel that akward. "You know, Tsubaki..." She looked at the boy whose face had gone red. "You look, ahem, nearly as good as me today," he said after a short pause. Tsubaki smiled and tried not to laugh. She liked it when Black Star tried to be cute.

"Thanks," she said, the smile obvious in her voice. Black Star, still feeling a little awkward, mumbled something Tsubaki couldn't understand. "You still feel uncomfortable to be on a date with me? When will this be over?" she asked in a soft voice. Black Star looked at the girl with big eyes and shrugged. Tsubaki held Black Star's hand a bit harder as if to reassure him.

"Well, I think it's the only thing can't do perfectly, but I'm happy to have you." He turned red again and Tsubaki also became red around the cheeks. A few minutes later they came past a parkbench and sat down together. Tsubaki rested her head ontop of Black Star's and slowly drifted off into sleep. In the meantime, Black Star was looking at the clouds as his thoughts wandered off. Many minutes past and, even without doing anything, Tsubaki and Black Star were happy and relaxed.

Suddenly, Michael, a boy from their school, saw them. Black Star didn't really like him. He was so boring and a total nerd. Not that he hated all nerds- he liked Maka after all- but Michael was kinda strange. He was a fairly tall, brunette who wore glasses with frames just a little too big for his face. His skin was far from fair but his weekly tans kept his skin problem hidden pretty well. He came really close to Black Star and leaned in near his ear, which made him feel very unpleasant, and whispered into it.

"Is it really true? I heard some rumors about you and Tsubaki having a child." Black Star glared at him, but Michael didn't even notice. "I mean, free love and peace, but isn't it quite early to have a child?" Black Star was already clenching his fists and his face was very red. The normal guys had already noticed and left but Michael didn't. "And you want to be the father? I don't think you could handle a chi-" Black Star's fist smashed into Michael's face. Blood was all over his fist and Michael's shirt. The boy covered his face with his hands as he was starting to cry, but Black Star didn't stop and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I would be the best fucking father for him. A way better father than your father ever could be. And you know why, because he would have had to teached you how to fight and not \cry like a little girl!" He had raised his fist, wanting to punch him again, but was stopped by Tsubaki, who was now awake. Who could possibly sleep with such noise? Soul and Black Star maybe. No, not maybe, definitely.

"Enough is enough. You know I don't like it when you fight. Also you would never teach our kid how to fight. Hopefully, he must never fight in his live," she said with a calming voice, which seemed to work. Black Star just pushed Michael away and grabbed Tsubaki's hand and wandered off with her.

"See ya, Michael," he said and walked down the path with Tsubaki. "Tsubaki? Do you really wanna have children some day?" he asked. Tsubaki was looking at the beautful red sky and didn't seem to be answering his question, but then she opened her mouth.

"Yeah! I want to have children someday. With you. Wouldn't it be nice to see our kids making the same mistakes as we did and then helping them through it all? Helping them with their own problems? Seeing how embarrassed they would get when we talk with them about sex. Children with you would be the best thing in my whole life. You are the only one for me Black Star and I'm glad I was the one you picked," Tsubaki said, still looking at the red sky. Almost no clouds could be seen gliding across the reddened horizon. It was wonderful. And the girl next to Black Star was wonderful.

_'She really is perfect, isn't she? She is pretty, smart, nice- just perfect. Way more than I am. I mean, just look at her body. That hair of hers is black like a raven, her beautiful voice is the sweetest music in my ears and her boobs are big. Whoah, Black Star, concentrate! She likes sports and she is well trained. She would be the greatest mother I could imagine,'_ he thought simply, remembering how much luck he had to get such a women.

"Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, I love you," he said, kissing her lips softly and cupped his hands around her face. "One day I will make you mine."


End file.
